A through silicon via (TSV) is used to electrically connect semiconductor devices which are stacked. The use of the TSV makes it possible to reduce capacitance and resistance required to connect the semiconductor devices. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the power consumption of the stacked semiconductor devices and to improve an operation speed.